


Puddles

by Certshot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certshot/pseuds/Certshot
Summary: A puddle catches the eye of many.
Kudos: 2





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short writing exercise and to help with publish nerves.

The liquid was dark, but more of a rose tinted color that dripped slowly down cracks in the brick wall. Light from a streetlamp behind bounced off the surface to create a reflection of the night sky with all its stars and uneven clouds. Pedestrians would glance down at the puddle, some even stopping to admire it.

Something about the puddle encroached on the minds of passersby. Perhaps it was the light that created an oil painting as you would step closer and closer towards it. Maybe the moon turned maroon, resembling a blood moon so bright you could bring those fantastical beasts and creatures from stories your mother would tell you. 

The crowd began to grow and grow, small children gaping in awe at the simple puddle. The beauty of something so basic and common appear to have a much different effect on everyone tonight. 

The liquid was dark, but now brightened by the people that surrounded it, almost as if it smiled as it brought joy to the many that stayed for hours and hours and hours in the deep, dark, cold starry night.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Main critique is my ability to make a simple object impactful, which I feel like I struggle with in my writing. Appreciate it in advance.


End file.
